Just What He Needs
by SacredPint-Now
Summary: Spock always knows just what Jim needs. PWP. There is absolutely no plot, even if you squint really really hard.


Decided to break my hiatus with some pwp. And before anyone comments, yes I know it's rushed but it was one of those stories that I just _had_ to post. Also keep in mind its unbetaed.

as per usual...

Disclaimer: they aren't mine and never will be sadly.  
>-<p>

"Nngh, shit Spock." Jim murmured.

Being trapped in his cabin for the next day and a half on med leave was really starting to look up. Spock took Jim's other ball in his mouth, rolling, sucking, and massaging it with his tongue making Jim writhe with pleasure. His fingers slowly rubbing harder into his tight pucker forcing a gasp from Jim's swollen lips.

"Thank Gods Bones forced me to take time off…nnm" Jim whined at the loss of all attention.

"James, I ask that you cease mentioning Doctor McCoy during coitus."

"Yeah, yes anything. Just please Spock… please." Jim moved to press Spock's head back down.

"James." The tone was even, neutral, but Jim knew better.

He moved his arms back to their original spot, splayed out beside his head sheets gripped in tight fists. He saw Spock's slight nod of approval and thanks before slipping his eyes closed, in anticipation of the onslaught of pleasure he knew his body was about to feel.

It starts as a ghost like breath, hovering across his stomach and further down. Tiny electric jolts running over his skin where Spock deliberately waivered his hand too close to his skin. Spock then chose to make contact, letting a single digit run from base to tip and back down the other side. Jim's cock twitched in response, darkening impossibly further.

Spock continues to ignore Jim's pleas, his finger still moving downward, stopping when it reaches his perineum. He slowly begins to add pressure until Jim is squirming again. Then abruptly moves his hand away, instead placing both on Jim's hips. Without even having to speak Jim rolls over on to his elbows and knees, ass sticking out as far as he can manage. Tempting, teasing Spock to continue, to just please start touching again. Spock silently complies, reaching around to give his cock a good firm pump.

Jim lets out a wail as Spock gives his twitching hole a tentative lick. The next lick was firmer, harder but never penetrated. Spock licked him from balls to tail bone and back, Jim's body quivering underneath his hands the entire time. He returned back to the pucker, swiping his tongue firmly over it again and again. Wanting Jim's body to open up, and take him in on its own.

"Spock, please… m-more."

His tongue finally pierced Jim, stabbing in, twisting and curling before pulling out. The hot wet sounds mixing together with Jim's moans filled the room only making Jim moan louder. Spock's dexterous tongue kept Jim on edge, penetrating a far in as it could and curling as it pulled out all the while Spock's hand kept slowly pumping Jim's cock.

Jim knew that the ante was going to be upped as soon as he started rocking back. Spock's hand left his cock and a finger slowly began to enter along side his tongue. Spock's tongue pierced into him long and slow as the finger thrust quickly beside it, driving Jim crazy. One finger became two, pumping in hard and fast as they scissored and stretched him.

Jim was rocking back onto three fingers when Spock pulled back completely. Moaning at the loss Jim rolled onto his back again and readied himself to finally have Spock. The image of Spock standing at the foot of their bed regulation pants unzipped and open with his hard cock straining up had him moaning Spock's name.

"Spock, if you don't get in me now I'll blow right here." Jim wasn't one to be demanding but when his was teased for long enough, well let it be said that Jim Kirk _always_ gets his prize.

Spock crawled up the bed toward Jim; his hard double ridged cock flushed dark green bobbed as he went. Jim's eyes followed it licking his dry lips as Spock came face to face. They shared a heated kiss that only fuelled the fire, making it burn hotter and brighter.

Jim looked up into Spock's eyes, watching, and waiting. Spock nods, giving him permission, answering the unasked question. Jim grabs hold of Spock's cock then positioning it at his hole and pushing the tip in.

Jim's head is thrown back as his hands reach up to grasp at Spock's head and shoulders. A moan rips its way out of his throat as Spock thrusts right in, hard and rough and exactly what Jim needs. Spock always knows what Jim needs.

The force of his thrusts jarring Jim's body; edging Jim forward with every thrust of his hips. It didn't matter to Jim though; he met Spock thrust for thrust. Pushing his hips up on every thrust in and moaning as Spock hammered his prostate each time.

They were racing to the finish now, both reaching the precipice, when Spock places his hand on Jim's meld points. In a flash of gold and silver everything is doubled. Thrusting and being thrust into. Two climaxes becoming one, one large explosion.

Jim too caught up in the power of his orgasm vaguely feels his body clench and pulse around Spock. Spock manages one last thrust before he too is cumming, shooting deep inside Jim. His hand sliding off Jim's meld point and caressing his face instead. They meet in the middle, sharing a sleepy breathless kiss but no less passion filled than any of the others. The kiss lasts only for a minute or two before Jim is pulling back and resting his forehead against Spock's.

"Thank you, you always know what I need." Jim murmurs "I know I'd be lost without you."

"Indeed Ashayam. You are most welcome." Spock presses a kiss to Jim's forehead before rearranging them, Jim's head tucked into his neck.

"Gods, I love you." He whispered pressing a kiss into Spock's neck.

"As do I."


End file.
